


Moving In

by CeliPuff, Winchesterlovr0508



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: Dean doesn’t date Alphas. He just doesn’t. He’s less than thrilled when a tall, brooding and extremely handsome Alpha moves into the condo next door. Don’t get him started on how amazing the guy smells.Will Cas help break down the walls Dean worked so hard to build? Or will Cas end up being just like every other Alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

As Dean tiresomely walked up the stairs to his condo, he noticed a large moving truck in the parking lot below. As he passed the other condos he noticed the door to number 7A was wide open with what must’ve been the moving crew going in with boxes and furniture and coming out empty handed. _Great_, he thought, _new neighbors_. He rolled his eyes and hoped it wasn’t another trust fund brat who never slept and had wild parties. In his younger days before he took over Singer Auto Shop from his Uncle Bobby, Dean would’ve loved nothing more than to party. Now, he worked long hours wrenching cars and restoring them to their greater glory while his brother, Sam, handled the business side of things.

As he reached the door of 8A, Dean inhaled the scent of the alpha who must’ve been moving in next door. Traces of sandalwood and vanilla swirled in his nostrils, causing Dean to wince as he felt a trickle of slick begin to leak in his underwear. _Stupid fucking heats_, he thought. Ever since Dean had presented as Omega when he was a teen and had a frightening experience with an Alpha trying to knot his way inside of him, Dean would lock himself in his apartment and suffer through his heats alone. The only thing Dean hated more than his heats were jackass knotheads and of course one was moving next door. As he pushed opened the door, he briefly thought about the service Sam suggested he use to help him through this heat. Because if the Alpha next door was as enticing as his scent, Dean’s heats were going to become much more difficult.

Dropping the keys to his pride and joy 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean stalked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before sitting in front of the TV changing channels. He half listened to the commotion next door as movers were going in and out and being directed by a low raspy voice that made slick pool in his underwear. Cursing his body, Dean briefly considered the business card Sam had given him months ago for an Alpha service. Dean liked the idea of getting through his heats with no strings attached, but he also refused to be a slave to his body anymore than he already was. No, he’ll be damned if he goes begging some knothead to fill him up just because his body wants it.

Over the years, Dean had been very careful. He stayed home during heats, if he needed a release he would go down to the Roadhouse and bring some beta back to his place for a little play time. During work, he’d wear scent blockers so Alphas didn’t bother him on the job. One time some jackass came in and started trying to put the moves on Dean, the alpha wouldn’t take no for an answer. Dean had his wrench in his hand ready to bitch slap the guy when Bobby came into the shop. His uncle glared at the man like he was about to drop a car on him until the stranger left. Later that day, Bobby told Dean to jump in the tow truck and the two men dropped the knothead’s car off in front of his house, missing an engine. Ever since that day Dean made sure to keep his blockers on at the shop.

After a few hours of hearing the muffled voice of the man moving in next door, Dean heard the sound of approaching footsteps jolted Dean out of his memory, he glanced at the crack under his door and saw a shadow stop right outside. It couldn’t be Sam or Charlie, they had keys and knew what time of the month it was for him. Dean waited anxiously as the shadow stood still for a while, a faint aroma of sandalwood and vanilla creeping into his condo. After a few moments, the new Alpha next door knocked. _Hell no_, he thought, _stupid bastard ain’t gonna get an easy lay outta me. _

Dean felt his own body betray him as the Alpha’s scent filled his nostrils, his rock hard erection rubbing against his jeans. Instinctively, Dean’s hips began moving, his body desperately wanting to be filled by the alpha on the other side of the door. He heard a heavy sigh and footsteps receding back down the walkway. Once the coast was clear and Dean heard the door to the condo next to his shut, he let out a deep breath, not realizing he had been holding it in all this time. The man next door began shuffling around his apartment and sounded like he was talking to someone, like he was on a phone call. Not being able to make out exactly what the Alpha was saying, Dean tried to turn his focus back onto the tv.

The phone call must’ve ended because it had been silent in his neighbor’s place for about an hour before Dean began to hear soft, deep moans from the new Alpha’s place, _Gotta love thin walls._ Realizing what the man was doing gave Dean an idea. Feeling the pressure from his first wave of cramps beginning, his body already yearning to be knotted by the unknown Alpha, Dean didn’t even know his name, just his sweet intoxicating scent and his low raspy voice. Dean quickly tore off his jeans so that he was naked from the waist down and began stroking his cock, slick now dripping from his hole as he began to move his hand faster, imagining the man next door while Dean moaned and came in euphoric bliss. _Well,_ he thought as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up, _this heat might not be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Today was going to be a long day, who was Cas kidding, it’s been a long _month_. Gabriel’s couch wasn’t the comfiest but it was better than house hunting from his old apartment, with his ex hanging around. Their breakup was amicable but he still had no intentions of spending time with Samandriel anymore.

Cas was excited to move in his _own_ place. No boyfriends or brothers just him. _Maybe I should get a cat…_ shaking his head, he continued driving to his new condo. He let Gabriel help pick it and was surprised Gabe didn’t push some flashy place on him. The outside looked, ordinary, just like Castiel prefered. No bright colors, no alpha/omega segregation signs, just a plain beige building with light blue trim and white metal stairs.

As he exited his ‘69 Camaro, he could smell that alphas, omegas and betas all lived here. It seemed like a good place to live. The landlord warned him he would be moving next to an unmated omega and if the omega had even _one_ complaint, he would be evicted without warning. _Fair enough_, he would never harm an omega.

Gabriel may have been Cas’ older brother by three years, but that didn’t change how protective Castiel was of him. When Gabe first presented as an omega at 16, he was attacked shortly after and Cas witnessed the whole thing, not strong enough to pull the Alpha off. When Castiel presented as an alpha, he told himself he would _never_ be some knothead preying on omegas. In fact, he stayed as far away from omega’s as possible.

Cas has only ever dated betas. To say he wasn’t attracted to omegas would be a lie, he definitely felt the genetic pull but he was strong enough to fight those urges. In moments of weakness, he would go for a run. Running was a great way to work off his alpha aggression and to keep his mind from wandering too much. Cas also loved to read, He donated half his library before the move and still had enough books to fill a wall in his new condo.

As he walked up the stairs to his new home, a different scent hit him. Cinnamon and apples clouded his senses, he gripped the railing, closing his eyes to inhale the sweet scent of beautiful omega heat, as his cock swelled in his jeans. _Fuck._

Cas’ eyes shot open before running to his new condo, slamming the door behind him. Gabe was already sitting on his couch with his feet up. “What crawled up your butt? You look like you saw a ghost bro.”

Leaning against the door, Cas closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, calming his senses. Gabriel stayed quiet, he’s seen this look before. After a few moments, Cas opened his eyes, feeling much calmer. “Gabriel, I have to move.”

Gabriel sighed, “Stop being dramatic Cassie, sit down and tell me why you’re freaking out.”

Cas complied, laying his head back to stare at the ceiling. “The smell Gabriel. I don’t know if I can fight it, it’s taking everything to sit here with you when the alpha in me wants, no _needs_ to search this entire condo for that smell.”

“Wow… you sound like a knothead baby bro and I say that with love. Get it together, this isn’t you.”

“Gabriel, I think I just want to pack it up for the night. I need a cold shower.” Cas ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine, but I’m coming back tomorrow and you better not be in alpha jail, capiche?” Gabriel stood up to leave, “Seriously Cassie, go for a run if you have to but keep it in your pants.” After a pat on Cas’ back, Gabriel left.

Cas spent the next hour arranging his books, trying to keep his mind off the _smell_. When he wasn’t unpacking, he was pacing. He’d never admit how many times he walked to his front door, hand on the knob, yearning for an omega he’s never even seen.

Suddenly feeling hot, Cas made his way to the thermostat to figure out the damned air conditioning. _Got it!_ Cas heard the AC kick on and went to sit by the vent. As soon as entered the living room the smell hit him like a brick wall, his knees nearly buckled beneath him. Without realizing, he was out his door and walking to 8A.

Cas leaned his forehead against the door, breathing in that heavenly smell. After a moment, Cas knocked, internally begging the man to ignore him while his Alpha begged him to answer. Cas’ erection became painful, snapping him out of his trance. He backed away slowly before darting into his condo, slamming the door.

Once he caught his breath, he instantly called Gabriel. “Shit, what did you do Cassie?”

“Nothing! Well, I uh…” he hung his head in shame. “I just went over to say hi.”

“Hi! Hi? Seriously Cas, why would you put yourself through that! And what happened?”

“He didn’t answer.” Cas groaned, holding a hand over his eyes. “Damnit Gabriel, why the fuck did I go over there. He probably thinks I'm just some knothead. I fucked up didn’t I?”

“You don’t want him to think you’re a knothead? Then _stop_ being a damn knothead! What is it about _this_ scent that is different than any of the others? You’ve never reacted this way before Cassie.”

“I know. I don’t understand it, my entire condo smells like a damn pie and I strangely want to fuck the pie.” Cas groaned.

“Food play? Gross. Cas, go for a run, take a damn shower and suck it up. You’ve got this, you have for 26 years. You’ve never even had sex with an Omega before because that is how _in_ control _you_ are. Cassie why are you breathing so hard?” Gabe paused, realizing how different his brother sounded.

“I don’t know! Maybe because it is fucking 200 degrees in this fucking condo?!” Cas ripped his shirt off, still pacing his living room.

“Shit! Castiel, you’re going into a rut. Lock the door, do NOT go next door again or I’ll kick your Alpha ass, got it?”

“A rut? That’s absurd Gabriel, I haven’t had a rut since high school!” Gabe could hear the doubt in his brother’s voice.

“Have you looked in the mirror lately buddy? Go check out your eyes.” Cas complied hesitantly.

“Fuck.” Cas whispered, staring into his cerulean blue eyes tainted with a blood red ring. Slouching against the bathroom door, he slid to the floor. “I have to go Gabriel.”

“Love ya bro, remember _you got this!_” Gabriel sounded worried, but he believed in his brother.

Cas took a cold shower, with a painfully rock hard cock, doing everything to avoid the inevitable. Finally after an hour, he made his way to the couch, as close to that scent as he could be before gripping his dick with a loud moan. Giving in to his inner alpha for the first time in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean laid on his bed fitted with stormy grey sheets as the smell of sandalwood and vanilla swirled around him. Large rough hands intertwined with his own as he felt his hole being infiltrated by the man on top of him pushing inside with his hardened member. He felt his nerves firing into overdrive as the alpha’s teeth rake along his scent gland. Dean began rocking his hips in sync with his partners thrusts, feeling a pressure building in his gut as he began reaching his climax. “Oh my god.” He moaned as their movements became more urgent._

_Dean squeezed the alpha’s hands and tilted his head, exposing his gland, inviting his partner to bite. The alpha began moaning Dean’s name breathlessly as he pushed deeper inside. Dean could feel his lover’s knot beginning to form, linking them together. With one final hard thrust the alpha cried in his raspy voice, “Dean!” as he came inside, filling Dean up instantly with his warm come. Dean cried out in orgasmic bliss as released his own pressure all over himself seconds later. The alpha laid down on top of him and Dean realized he hadn’t seen his face yet. Tracing his tongue on Dean’s scent gland the alpha asked, “Ready for round two?”_

Dean woke with a start to the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table. He examined his grey sweatpants and saw that he was covered in his own come and slick. _Some friggen dream_, he thought before checking the caller Id on his screen. He pressed the answer button, wincing as his heat cramps began returning to him full force. “This better be good Sam.”

He listened as Sam talked about the bills that needed to be paid at the shop as he walked to the bathroom and began cleaning himself off. “Ok Sam,” cutting his brother off, “what you’re saying is the bills need to be paid? So pay em. I’ll see ya Monday kiddo.” Without waiting for a response, Dean ended the call as he exited the bathroom. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of red flannel pajamas and stopped in the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. As he began putting together his famous turducken sandwich, he felt the throbbing pain of his cramps begin to worsen.

Walking to the couch with his plate in hand and his warm compress stuffed in his waistband, Dean peeked out his window to the parking lot below to check on his beloved car. He saw a tall man wearing a grey Aerosmith shirt and red basketball shorts jogging towards the complex. Dean noticed the sweat beading on the man’s brow and licked his lips. Heat or not, Dean could tell the runner was handsome with his toned build and messy black hair. His stubble covered jaw was chiseled like a Greek statue with a small cleft in the middle of his chin. His eyes were intense and focused on his path ahead and Dean briefly imagined what it would be like to see that stare up close.

He watched the mysterious jogger run up the stairs and down the catwalk. As he was about to go back to the couch and focus on the tv, the smell hit Dean like a Mack truck. _Sonofabitch_! Sweat, sandalwood and vanilla crept under the door as the alpha runner reached his apartment next door to Dean’s. The handsome alpha must’ve caught wind of Dean’s scent as well because he lifted his nose to the air and turned toward Dean’s apartment, the neighbors hand instinctively lowering to the bump forming in his shorts. Not remembering the plate of food he had been holding, Dean released his plate, letting out a sharp gasp as it shattered to the floor. _Of course he has to be hot too_, he thought as he went to the kitchen to grab the broom. After cleaning his mess, Dean had no appetite left. He settled on the sofa and tried to sleep, dreaming about a certain mystery man with a chiseled jaw and determined eyes.

The remaining days of Dean’s heat were a feverish blur. He remembered dreaming about large hands and pink lips all over his body, an eager tongue tasting his slick as it toyed with his hole, or an alpha’s knot being buried deep inside him.

The day after his heat broke, Dean woke up and began starting his post heat routine of stripping his bed and cleaning up any mess he had left laying around the condo the last four days. As he finished with his chores he went into the bathroom to soak in a hot shower. Dean looked in the mirror and examined himself. He noticed his eyes were sunken from the broken sleep he’d gotten during his heat, but he still had the same apple green eyes, sandy brown hair, and the same familiar freckles dotting his face.

He stepped out of the shower feeling better than he had in a week. Like the scalding water had washed his last heat away. He put on the only pair of sweatpants that weren’t covered in sweat and slick and his favorite _Metallica_ shirt. As he walked out of his bedroom he heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, Dean knew instantly it wasn’t the neighbor next door he’d been avoiding. Instead, a shorter, elvish looking man with shoulder length chocolate colored hair stood waiting for Dean to open the door. He held a pink box with a white ribbon tied around it with the words _Donna’s Bakery_ written in a sky blue cursive. Dean opened the door at the sight of the package from his favorite bakery and the stranger smiled.

“What’s with the pie?” The elvish man just smiled at Dean, he wore thick square rimmed glasses like Clark Kent with a white blazer and a loud paisley shirt that made Dean’s eyes burn if he looked at the pattern directly. “You always step out of a 70s porno and hand out pies to strangers?”

The stranger broke out in laughter at that, the jab Dean had made clearly didn’t phase him. He stood up straight and introduced himself. “Yeah, I hand out pies and kielbasa.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Dean noticed his honey colored eyes dancing in the sunlight. “I’m Gabriel. Brother to the _moron_ next door.” The way Gabriel said moron and hearing a muted thud next door made Dean suspect the alpha who had been haunting his dreams was trying to listen and must’ve tripped over something. “Anyways,” Gabe continued, rolling his eyes, “he wanted to apologize for knocking on your door during your heat. He figures he must’ve freaked you out. So… _viola!_ Peace pie a la Gabe.”

Dean studied his neighbors brother, he had only seen the man for a few seconds but he could tell the two were polar opposites. His neighbor seemed serious and stoic while the man in front of Dean seemed to be the kind of person who found something to laugh at everywhere. Dean opened the door and pivoted to invite Gabriel in. “Well what kind of man turns down peace pie and a paisley shirt?”

Soon they were seated at the kitchen table and Dean cut a slice for each of them. _Apple. Very funny jackass_. He thought, as if he needed to be reminded he smelled like a middle school girls lip gloss. Gabe interrupted Dean’s thoughts, “So my brother, Castiel, he wanted to apologize but I wanted to tell you that he’s not your typical knothead either.”

Dean grumbled as he shoved a forkful of pie in his mouth, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Gabe sighed, “I know. But hear me out. Cassie has _never_ done anything like that before. He’s one of those progressive Alphas. He works at a firm for omegas rights. He knows what life is like for people like us.”

Dean looked up from his plate and gave Gabriel a quizzical look and then he noticed. “You’re an omega too.” Gabe nodded and Dean realized there must’ve been more to the story but from his own experience, he knew not to push. “Alright,” He conceded, “ tell your brother _Casteel_ that he’s forgiven. But pie won’t work if he pulls that shit again.”

Gabe lifted his hands in surrender, “Hey man, I’m with you on that one. But it’s _Castiel_. And he was wondering something else.” Dean set his fork down and leaned back in his chair, bracing himself for what was coming next. “He was wondering if he could apologize in person.”


	4. Chapter 4

“The pie shop? Why can’t I just walk over Gabriel?” Cas really couldn’t complain, at least Dean was giving him the opportunity.

“It’s your fault you knocked on his door like a creepy knothead Cassie, he wants to meet on neutral ground. Can you blame him?” Cas nodded as Gabriel sat on his couch and kicked his feet up. “Cassie seriously, open a window, it smells like alpha spunk in here.”

“Fuck off Gabriel, no it doesn’t. I’ve cleaned everything already.” Cas walked over to the window, opening it anyway.

Gabe noticed Cas was pacing, “You’re being weird again Castiel. Sit.” Cas narrowed his eyes but complied. “Good boy.”

Cas threw a throw pillow at his older annoying brother. “What should I wear?”

“Now you’re asking the right questions baby bro. Your blockers for one thing.” Gabe shrugged when Cas tilted his head. “Dean’s request.” He paused before he continued, “Don’t dress up and act like this is some date. Casual is key, it will make him feel more comfortable. He was wearing a Metallica t shirt today so maybe wear one of your band shirts and some black jeans. Simple but not lazy. Maybe comb your hair. What is it about this guy Cassie? You’ve never asked me for fashion advice before.”

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know Gabriel, I’m just really worried I fucked it up and I want him to know that isn’t me. I don’t behave that way normally.”

“And since when have the Novak men cared what others thought? No, it’s more than that and if you say it was the damn smell, I _will_ slap you.”

Cas kept his mouth shut, it _was_ the smell. The smell he would find himself sniffing the vent and sleeping on the couch for. He couldn’t explain why, but he _needed_ to care for Dean. Everything in his DNA yelled at him to take care of Dean during his heat. He even cooked extra food without realizing it but knew better than to knock again, even _if_ he was trying to do the right thing.

Cas suddenly realized he had no clue what the Omega haunting him looked like, “What does he look like Gabriel?”

“You haven’t even seen him!? No wonder you knocked on the door. You haven’t seen how totally out of your league he is.” Gabe laughed at Cas’ eyeroll.

Tomorrow, Cas would get his chance to talk to the man that awoke the Alpha inside of him. He was nervous to say the least. Once Gabe left, Cas found himself pacing again but forced himself to stop and go to bed. He laid there for hours before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Cas had to force himself to eat something, his appetite was nonexistent so he opted for some coffee and toast. As 11am approached, Cas applied his blockers. He wasn’t a fan of wearing blockers outside of work but anything to make Dean feel comfortable. Cas picked out an older Bon Jovi t shirt, as Gabe _recommended_, some black jeans and chucks, he attempted to comb his unruly hair and failed, _why doesn’t it ever listen?_

Cas decided to leave with 15 minutes to spare, the bakery was pretty close but he could use an extra few minutes outside to catch his bearings. He wasn’t the only one with this thought apparently because the second he opened his door he ran straight into _his_ apple pie omega.

Both men froze, blue and green eyes locked. _Fuck he’s so beautiful_. His jade green eyes were enough to captivate any man and sweep them off their feet. It took all of Cas’ will not to reach out and touch his perfectly proportioned face and plump lips. He wanted to rub a thumb over the most adorable freckles he’s ever seen and spend the day counting them. And the _smell,_ Cas could tell Dean was wearing blockers and yet he could still smell the sweetness.

Cas finally forced himself to blink and look away, taking in the man's outfit, he wore a red and black plaid flannel with light wash jeans and black biker boots. “Um…” Cas faltered. _Dammit find the words idiot._ “Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.” He held out a hand and found enough courage to look at Dean’s face again. When he saw the confused look he spoke again, “Gabriel told me your name. I’m not stalking you or anything.” _Smooth._

Dean hesitantly reached out his hand to shake Castiel’s. “Nice to meet you Cas. Can I call you Cas? Castiel is a mouthful.” Both men blushed at the innuendo.

“Yes, that’s fine. I uh wasn’t sure if you’d actually show, seems we are both practical. Would you like to ride together?” Cas asked hopeful. When he saw Dean’s eyes widen he attempted to backtrack, “No pressure. We can just meet there like we originally planned. I’m sure you have things to do anyway.” Cas noticed he was rambling and closed his mouth with a snap.

Dean ran a hand on the back of his neck, “Um, yeah sure. We can do that but I’m driving.” Dean held up his keys and turned to walk to the stairs. Cas followed tentatively. As they approached a beautiful sleek black Impala Dean beamed with pride.

“Wow. She’s beautiful!” Cas walked around to take in all her glory, noticing Dean’s eyes were on him. “Sorry, I’ve always loved classic cars, I drive a ‘69 Camero SS, is this a ‘67?”

Dean looked surprised, “Oh that’s you? Wait! Hold up. You drive a Yenko!? Sweet ride, rich boy. Coffees are on you then.” He smiled, “Yeah, she’s a ‘67. “Baby meet Cas.”

Cas chuckled at the cute pet name, “Nice to meet you Baby.” The men shared a smile before Dean broke the eye contact and climbed inside.

Cas leaned down into the window frame, “Apologies, I forgot my cell phone, I’ll just be a moment.” He jogged away taking the steps two at a time. As he walked back he saw Dean slap the steering wheel in frustration. _Shit, maybe he doesn’t want this. _

When Dean looked up and saw Cas he blushed, making his freckles pop even more. Cas leaned in the now open window, “Dean, we don’t have to do this, I know it’s awkward but I just wanted a chance to apologize.”

Dean climbed out of the car, “No man, that was something at work. Trust me, I don’t do _anything_ I don’t want to.”

Cas nodded, reaching for the door handle when Dean spoke up again, “I have to ask though, why _did_ you knock?” Cas could see this wasn’t easy for Dean to ask, but he also knew it had to be asked.

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I… I know that looked bad. I had a moment of weakness. I’m truly sorry Dean.” Cas stared into his eyes, hoping he didn’t send him away.

“Moment of weakness huh? Well according to your brother, you don’t have moments of weakness. I mean he said a lot of nice things about you, which you probably expect from a brother but trust me, if he wasn’t an Omega, we wouldn’t be here.” Dean spoke matter of factly.

“I understand that. I’m not sure what my brother said to you but something like that has _never_ happened to me. Even when I first presented. I don’t know why, honestly. But it will never happen again.”

“Alright, let’s go get some coffee.” Dean waved a hand at his baby and Cas nodded. As Dean started the car, the purr of the engine brought a smile to both men’s faces.

The seven minute drive to Donna’s Bakery was in comfortable silence for the most part. They briefly discussed music, Led Zeppelin playing in the background with the windows down. Just as they parked Dean broke the silence, “Nice shirt by the way, Bon Jovi rocks… on occasion.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel of Baby the entire ride to his favorite bakery. He had dreamt of the voice speaking directly to him now and had a hard time making sure he didn’t get a full on erection from the melody of Castiel’s voice.

Once they pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the midnight black impala, Dean relaxed slightly. He had been coming to Donna’s for years and the midwestern blonde Omega from Minnesota was practically family. Not to mention she made the best pie in the tristate area. Cas formally opened the door to the shop and the smell of fresh pastries wafted through the air. As Dean walked in he could’ve sworn he heard Cas mutter to himself, “Smells like you,” but Dean decided he would play it cool.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in!” Behind the glass counter, there stood Donna. She was wearing a black t shirt that was covered in flour under her pastel blue apron embroidered with her name on the front. Her smile and warm hospitality was infectious as Dean walked behind the counter casually and gave her a hug. “I’m only gonna say this once Dean Winchester, you tell that old goat, Bobby, that he better bring his grumpy butt down here before I drag him outta that shop. I’ve got a thing or two to say to him about that incident.” She wagged her finger and placed a hand on her hip, which must’ve been a Midwestern way of saying, _I’m not screwing around. _

Dean gave a chuckle, “Of course I will Donna. While I’m at it, do you want me to make pigs fly?” Dean heard Cas laugh from behind the counter and blushed when he saw the alpha waiting patiently for him to finish. _Shit!_ “Uh, Donna this is Cas. Put our coffees on his tab.” Dean made sure to give a playful smile to Castiel as he gave Donna another hug.

The bakery owner smiled, “Well, _hello_ handsome. I’m Donna,” she held out her hand and Cas grasped it, giving a polite smile. “Don’t worry about this fool, your order is on the house. Any friend of Dean’s is a friend of mine.” She made sure to give Dean a pointed look as if to say, _We’re talking about this later_. Dean rolled his eyes and knew next time he came in or at the next family dinner, Donna would have an onslaught of questions for him. Starting with, _since when do you date Alphas?_

Cas looked like he was about to argue but Dean cut in when he joined him at the alpha’s side. “Don’t argue. She’ll drown you in so much flour we’ll never make it out alive.” They found a table in the corner by the window and sat down.

The awkward silence hung between the two for what felt like forever until Dean asked, “So rich boy, why’d you decide to slum it in my neck of the woods? Wouldn’t you prefer to live in Knotsville with all the other Alphas?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused with being called a rich boy. A fleeting look of guilt crossed his face as he spoke. “Dean,” he began and Dean tried to deny the surge of electricity course through his body hearing Cas say his name. “I’m truly sorry for what I did. I fucked up and I mean it, I _never_ behave like that and even when I went to your door it wasn’t to knot you it was…” Cas let his voice trail off as he contemplated his next words. “Anyways,” he continued as their coffees and slices of pie arrived at the table. “I’m not _slumming_ it at the condos. I like living among _all_ types of people. I’m not some elitist jackass. A friend of mine referred it to my brother and what can I say, I fell in love with the place.”

Dean focused his gaze on his triple berry pie. He hadn’t meant to offend Cas, and he didn’t know why but he felt terrible about it. “Gabe tells me you try and help Omegas. Why?” Embarrassed, Dean’s eyes never left his plate.

He saw Castiel shift in his seat before he answered. “I uhh...know someone who was attacked. It was a long time ago but I promised them and myself that I would do whatever it took to make sure another Omega never has to go through something like that again.” Dean finally looked up and met Cas’ eyes. He could tell it was someone close to the Alpha and remembered his conversation with Gabriel. Cas became interested with his slice of Tahitian vanilla apple pie as he muttered, “I’ve seen what an Alpha can do and I never wanted to become _that_.” Dean got the sneaking suspicion he was talking about someone else now but decided not to pry.

Cas shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Dean with cerulean blue eyes that Dean knew would haunt his dreams whether he was in heat or not. “Anyhow, tell me about you.”

The conversation flowed brilliantly after that as the two men talked and laughed until it was closing time. Cas talked about his work and his relationship with his family, which seemed mostly about his big brother Gabe. Dean told Castiel about Sam, Bobby and the body shop. On the ride home they blared their favorite music. Cas didn’t seem to take notice that Dean chose to take the long way home. As they walked together to their door, Cas looked to Dean. “I had a nice time Dean. I hope you’re ok with some _knothead living next door now.”_ A corner of his mouth tugged into a playful smile.

“Yeah, you’re alright Novak.” Dean said returning the grin. They said their goodbyes and Dean closed the door behind him. He sunk into the couch and let out a heavy sigh. _That was amazing_, he thought as he closed his eyes and pictured blue eyes gazing back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas closed his door, leaning back into it, taking the first deep breath he had in hours. _Goddammit he smelled so good_. Cas could smell him through those blockers the whole time, it only intensified as the day went on. He hoped he played it cool, especially when Dean rolled the window down the on the way home, warm delicious apple pie slapped Cas in the face, instantly waking up his dick.

Cas finally moved from his doorframe, walking around in a daze. _Did this help my crush or make it worse… worse, definitely worse. I’m going to mate that man one day_. Cas was getting ahead of himself but he couldn’t help it. Even right now it took all his resolve not to cook Dean dinner or scratch at his wall like a damn puppy. He pulled out his phone to call Gabriel and changed his mind, _I’ll call him tomorrow_.

As if Gabe had a camera in his condo, a text came in.

** _G: Did you keep your damn paws to yourself today, Cassie?_ **

** _C: No Gabriel. The instant I saw him I couldn’t resist, I ravaged him right outside on the catwalk. I’m actually texting from prison right now. Assbutt._ **

Cas set his phone on his nightstand and began to undress, he had to wash these blockers off, he’d have to wear them all day at work tomorrow anyway. His phone buzzed again.

** _G: Don’t drop the soap baby brother._ **

_Haha. Very funny_. Cas jumped in the shower, rolling his eyes, choosing not to text Gabriel back.

As the warm water ran down his body, he pictured Dean. Wishing he was next to him in the shower, filling his condo with that sweet smell. Cas would give anything to scent him, just imagining it had him fully hard in seconds. Cas stroked himself at the thought. Picturing Dean on his knees before him licking up his cock, tongue swirling around his knot. Cas came hard, all over the shower wall in a matter of minutes. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t alone, _I lasted longer when I lost my virginity. What the fuck was that?_

Cas decided to ignore the fact that he’s been giving his knot more attention these days. All of his past sexual experiences have been with betas. It’s just been easier that way and the thing about sex with betas is, you don’t knot them. Which in turn means, Cas has never knotted anyone, _ever_. To say he never wondered how that felt, would be a lie. Of course he wondered.

But as an alpha, it’s easy to lose yourself to those urges. The hormones are almost impossible to ignore, hence why 85% of the prison population is alphas. That alpha rage is inside of every alpha, even Cas, though he hated to admit it. Since he presented, he only ever felt like he might lose control once.

It was on the job, someone had called saying there was a distressed omega, locked in a basement and that three alpha’s were trying to break in. Apparently this omega didn’t realize they were going into heat, which is why they were out in public when it happened.

By the time Cas and his crew had arrived, the door had been broken down and all three alpha’s had already had their turn, the last of the three was still knotted. The omega was crying, still stuck to this disgusting rapist. Cas instantly remembered his brother, trapped in the same situation and Cas being too small to help. Castiel saw _red_, charging after the nearest alpha with a growl. It took two alphas and a beta to pull him off.

The red ring around his eyes didn’t fade for over an hour, it was worse when one of the alphas said the omega deserved it. Cas almost went to jail that day but finally snapped out of it when his friend Charlie called Gabe on Facetime to yell at him. Only his brother could calm him in that moment. Cas was ashamed of himself for reacting that way and he was even sent home for a couple of days to calm down. But when he went back to work, they had a cake for him saying he was officially an omega rights activist.

Apparently you only get the cake after your first freakout and everyone at the firm had a freakout or two. It was impossible to not get upset at the things they saw on a daily basis. The job was hard but worth it, Cas couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

That night, Cas actually fell asleep relatively fast, dreaming of green eyes and apple pie.

Cas and Dean ran into each other a few times that week on the catwalk. It was only a little awkward the first time, Cas stuttered slightly when saying hello. The second time was better, Cas opened his door the moment Dean was walking by, startling them both, they shared a laugh and went about their day.

The fourth time they pulled into the parking lot at the same time and parked next to each other, Dean took a moment to check out Cas’ car, only teasing a few times but refrained from calling Cas _rich boy_ again.

Dean did take the time to make fun of the fact that Cas’ car was named Misha.

“Misha?? Meesha?? What is that?”

Cas laughed, “Don’t tease, it’s something my mom used to call me. I don’t know why, I never even googled it’s meaning but it’s one of the few clear memories I have of her. Felt like I should name my _baby_ that.” He shrugged, staring at his exceptional flat black Chevy fondly.

Dean didn’t know how to respond, he felt like an ass for teasing but Cas was smiling so he didn’t beat himself up over it. “Sorry, about your mom. I lost mine when I was young too, it’s hard to hang on to those few clear memories. The name makes total sense. My mom used to tell me angels were watching over me every night before bed.”

Cas stared at Dean intently, Dean didn’t open up often, so when he did, Cas was all ears. When he realized that was all Dean was going to say he spoke up, “Well, they probably are.”

Dean looked up at him, their eyes locking for longer than ever before. Neither of them could look away, it was like staring at an eclipse. You know you should look away, but you’re completely captivated. It took a car pulling in to break their spell.

They looked around, avoiding eye contact for a second before Dean called it a night. “She’s a sweet ride Cas, we have to go for a drive one day.” Cas pretended not to notice Dean’s blush when he realized he just implied they should hang out.

“Yes we do. Have a great night Dean.” Cas made his way up the stairs first, thinking of how he never got close enough to smell Dean this time, already missing that apple pie smell.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stepped out of his condo and ran directly into Cas who was coming back from a run. As they collided, the scent of sweat and sandalwood instantly filled Dean’s nostrils. “Shit, sorry Cas. Coming in from a run?” _Wow, good one Captain Obvious. What are you gonna ask next? Do you live next door? Stupid._

Cas straightened and Dean realized he wasn’t wearing his scent blockers. Cas must’ve gotten a full whiff of Dean’s scent, but after a few seconds he regained his composure and relaxed. “Yeah, it helps clear my mind. Do you run Dean?” _Only from my problems_, Dean thought but he shook his head. Cas looked Dean up and down, “You look nice.” he stated matter of factly but it still made Dean’s ears grow warm.

“Yeah, uhh thanks. Family dinner. My uncle insists so me and my brother don’t end up like my dad.” _Wow! Over share much? Get out of there before you start showing him baby pictures of yourself you friggen girl! _Dean cleared his throat, “Well, yeah I should get going. Running late. I’ll see ya round Cas.” As Cas opened his mouth to speak, Dean turned on his heel and walked down to his car. Perfect Winchester, you can tell your grand pups about this._ ‘Hey how did you meet papa? Well kids, I wore him down with random tales of my poor broken childhood. Fucking hell!_ He tore out of the parking lot burning rubber off the tires. Too embarrassed to look in the rear view mirror at where he left the alpha.

Dean pulled into the gravel driveway of Bobby’s house, seeing that everybody was there except Charlie. He was grateful he wasn’t the last one to arrive, Donna had a rule that whoever showed up last got stuck doing dishes. Dean strut into the house and greeted Bobby and Sam who were arguing about something stupid like usual. The two butted heads a lot but they always made up and Sam would drop anyone who messed with Bobby before Dean could even blink. Walking through the living room that was stacked with books and car magazines, Dean went straight to the kitchen to greet Donna. She wasn’t related but she had been around so long, Dean had felt like she was his aunt in a way. Not to mention she had the hots for Bobby which baffled Dean in every way.

Dean gave her a quick hug and said, “I see you didn’t kill the old man yet.” She laughed her bubbly, infectious laugh that always made Dean feel right at home as he walked to the counter and began peeling and cutting potatoes. Dean instantly felt relaxed in the company of the blonde omega, sure he could go shoot the shit with the guys but he did that everyday at the shop. Donna was different, she was motherly, and it was nice having another omega around who could understand what Dean was going through after presenting.

Right as he was about to set the table, the door swung open and Dean’s best friend Charlie came in with her new mate, Jo. “What up bitches!” She had a short pixie style haircut and was wearing her favorite faded _Star Wars_ t shirt under a green army jacket. She greeted everyone just as Donna put food on the table.

Everyone was eating and talking like normal, until Donna spoke up from the head of the table. “So Dean, I never got a chance to ask you, but who was that cutie patootie Alpha you came into the bakery with?”

Dean felt all the eyes in the room turn to him as the room became silent. Clearing his throat, Dean scooped a huge bite of food up with his fork, “Just a friend.” he said and quickly stuffed his mouth full to prevent anymore questions.

Apparently he’d used this move too many times because Donna didn’t miss a beat, “Ooohhh do you always sit and talk with your friends until closing without barely eating your pie?”

Dean choked on his food and turned a shade of red that almost made his freckles disappear._ Can we talk about literally anything else right now? How about that fern in the corner of the room? Yeah that’s an interesting fern._ He looked over to Charlie, silently asking her to help him out but she seemed to be enjoying watching Dean squirm. Finally she piped up, “So Dean, have you met my coworker yet? Tall, brooding, alpha…”

“You work with Cas?” It was too late when Dean realized his mistake.

For the first time, Sam chimed in from the other side of the table. “Cas? What kind of name is that?”_ Oh fuck me. Don’t tell him Charlie. Don’t tell him_. Charlie told Sam Cas was short for Castiel. _Of course she fucking told him. Note to self: kill Charles. Shit. _

Dean decided two could play that game, “Hey Chuckles, did you tell everybody the good news with you and Jo? They mated!”

And just like that, everyone’s attention turned to the couple and congratulating them, forgetting about Dean’s new_ friend_. Charlie glared at him flatly before she said, “Dick move, Winchester.”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

A few days after the family dinner, Dean was about to cook himself dinner and got an idea. He walked over to Cas’ condo and knocked on the door. Castiel appeared almost immediately and Dean blushed. “You eat yet?” Cas looked at Dean with wide, questioning eyes as he shook his head no. “Come on. I’m making pie.” He looked down and noticed a book in Castiel’s hand, gesturing to it he said, “Bring that too.” And turned to go back to his place. Leaving the door wide open for Cas to enter._ What’s the plan here dipshit? You cook him dinner and have sex over pie? It’s been weeks and he hasn’t caught on yet. Do you want him to catch on though? Catch on to what exactly?_ Dean realized he didn’t have any answers to his internal questions but inviting the alpha over tonight just felt right to him.

Cas sat at the kitchen table while Dean stood at the stove making burgers. They went back and forth effortlessly, Dean was giving him tips on how to make the perfect patty, while Cas was telling Dean about the Ancient civilization he was reading about. Dean couldn’t help thinking that those Greek Gods were a bunch of dicks.

Just as the burgers were finished the timer on the stove dinged, and Dean pulled out a freshly baked apple pie. He made sure to lean over Cas when he set it on the table and from the way Castiel sat bolt upright in his chair Dean figured he noticed that he was without his scent blockers again. Cas excuses himself to the bathroom and came back seeming like he had it all under control again. _Operation: Fuck It is turning into Operation: Fuck It Up. Awesome._ They sat and ate in relative silence, only making small talk. Only when Dean cut the pie did the tension in the room subside.

When they finished, Castiel insisted on helping Dean clean up. He washed the dishes while Dean dried them. “You’re probably the first Alpha I’ve seen who does dishes. Well, except the ones in my family but only because Donna makes them when they’re late.” Dean joked.

He looked over at Cas and saw a smile he hadn’t seen his neighbor show off before. He couldn’t help but think how sexy he looked with that smile, up to his elbows in bubbles. Cas gave a small chuckle, “Well Dean,” chills ran down Dean’s spine as he heard the alpha say his name with the same deep sultry voice as he had in his dreams. “There’s a few of us Alphas who haven’t lost their humanity. Some of us even _like_ helping our omegas.”

_Ours?_ Dean noticed Castiel blush and begin focusing on the dishes again. When he handed Dean another plate, Dean took a step closer to Cas. His neighbor gazed up with inquisitive sapphire eyes, watching Dean cautiously but not moving away. Dean kept inching closer, his eyes never breaking away from Cas’. Soon they were so close that Dean could feel Castiel’s cinnamon scented breath on him. Dean waited as Cas began to lean towards his lips, feeling his own breathing becoming ragged with urgency. He never wanted an alpha before but Dean wanted _this_ alpha.

Cas looked at Dean and whispered softly, “Are you sure?” Dean bit his lip and nodded, too excited to speak. Without another word Cas clashed his lips against Dean’s, parting Dean’s lips and invading his mouth with his tongue. Electricity coursed through Dean’s veins as he felt himself stiffen against his jeans. Soon, their hands began gently exploring each other’s bodies. Starting at their arms and working their way up to grasp each other’s faces. Dean let out a soft moan as Cas backed him up against the refrigerator, causing Castiel to stop abruptly, worry etched on his face. “Did I hurt you? This is a bad idea. I should go.”

Dean was stunned and hurt, “You don’t want this?”

Cas let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his onyx locks, “Yes Dean, I do want this. It’s just… well, I’ve never been with an omega before and my alpha wants you. _Bad._ I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve never been with an alpha.” Dean admitted. “So? If you want it then why fight it? I’m not some fragile vase Cas.”

Cas pondered the thought for a moment, “You’re right.” He conceded.

“Great. Now shut up.” Dean smirked as he pulled Cas in for another kiss, this time it was deeper and more passionate. Both releasing a low moan as their erections brushed against one another.

After a few more beats, Cas pulled away again, this time only pleasure on his face. “Wait, as much as I’d like to do this. Right now. _Right. Here_. I’d like to do this right.” A wave of confusion washed over Dean’s features and Cas chuckled. “I’d like to _court _you Dean.”

“Court me? What are we in the fifties Cas? You gonna start jumping my leg if I show you a little ankle?” Dean was searching for the humor in Case expression but found none. “Wait you’re serious?”

“Yes Dean. The truth is… I’ve thought about this and if you want this and not just your body then… then I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” Dean could see the insecurity in the Alphas face and felt his sincerity.

He gave a soft smile and a peck on the cheek, “Sure thing Cas,” Dean answered, “_Woo_ me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas went home in a daze. He ran a finger over his lips in disbelief. _He kissed me. He kissed me and then didn’t kill me. I think this is progress_. He considered calling Gabriel but couldn’t form words. He sat on the couch, still able to smell his apple pie omega. There was no going back for Cas, he was unreservedly in love with Dean.

_He told me to woo him… no pressure. I got this. I just have to convince the most amazing man on the planet to love me back. Should be a cakewalk. _He rolled his eyes at himself. _I probably have about one week left before he realizes how boring I actually am._

The rest of his night went by in a blur, his mind wandering a million miles a minute on how he could _woo_ Dean. In the end, he decided he would just be himself. Either he loves me back for me or… he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. _Guess I’ll die_. He laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.

Cas woke up the next morning with a raging hard on. He didn’t realize he brought the shirt he was wearing to bed with him because it smelled like Dean. His face was tangled in it and he had a brief thought about how he could have suffocated but didn’t really care. Suffocating to the scent of _Dean_ sounded like a great way to go.

Cas checked the time and he had about five minutes before he had to get out of bed and shower for work. Five minutes was plenty of time with that smell filling his senses. He put the shirt back on his face and began to touch himself, moaning Dean’s name. He imagined their kiss and Dean pressed up against the fridge just as he came. Looking down at the mess he realized he needed to wash the sheets later.

He laid there for a moment, coming down from his high, face still pressed into the shirt. Completely forgetting it was a Thursday and he should be already _out_ of the shower. When he checked the time he jumped out of bed, not bothering to make it. He took the fastest shower he’s probably ever taken and slipped on his black slacks and dress shoes. He threw on a white dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves before grabbing his keys and bolting out the front door.

Wouldn’t be the first time he showed up with messy wet hair, probably wouldn’t be the last.

As he approached the stairs he smelled Dean before he saw him, the scent was faint due to blockers but it was strong enough to cloud Cas’ mind and make him smile. “Hello Dean.” Cas said as Dean made his way up the staircase.

“Morning Cas off to-” Dean stopped mid sentence as Cas’ smell hit him. Cas wasn’t exactly sure why Dean stopped talking but didn’t have time to go into that right now.

“Uh… Dean, can I have your number? So I can uh,” Cas scratched his head. “Text you.” He knew Dean could hear how nervous he was.

“Sure, Cas. Gimme your phone.” Cas handed him the phone and watched him as he put the number inside, he saw Dean huff a laugh and suddenly felt self conscious of his screensaver.

“I like bees.” Cas remembered how late he was as Dean handed him back the phone. “I’m sorry Dean but I really have to go. I’m very late.”

“Yeah, sure. Uhh, hey Cas.” He called. Cas turned around and quickly took in another look at Dean. Seeing the shape of his toned body in his grease monkey coveralls made him lick his lips. “I don’t think your job wants all the omegas flocking to your scent. Blockers buddy.” He said as he opened his door.

_Oops!_ Cas had some blockers in his car and was able to continue his rushing, his mind reeling with questions. _Buddy? Did I fuck it up already? Did he like my smell or did he falter while talking because he hated it? Is this why I’m buddy? Shit._ Of all Cas’ worries he never considered Dean might not be attracted to his smell. He groaned at the thought.

He made it to lunchtime before he caved and texted Dean.

** _ C: How is your day going Dean?_ **

** _ D: Boring. You?_ **

** _ C: My days dragging too. So, when will I get to “woo” you?_ **

** _ D: Whenever you want_ **

** _ C: How about this weekend? Saturday, 7pm?_ **

** _ D: That works perfect ;)_ **

Cas smiled at the winky face emoji and set his phone down. Feeling better already. He still went through the next couple days lost in his own thoughts, he was a little clumsy and Charlie never missed an opportunity to call him out on it.

“So Cas, have you met your neighbor yet?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“Um, yes I have met a few. Which one exactly?” He looked away and kept working.

“Don’t get all shifty eyes on me. Dean. Have you met Dean?” She rolled her eyes.

“You know Dean?” Cas had to remind himself to play it cool. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy. Beautiful car.”

“I’m sure all you find beautiful is the car.” She said sarcastically before walking out of his office.

When Cas woke up on Saturday he could feel the anxiety creeping up. He threw on some running pants and took off before even drinking some coffee. He ran for about 45 minutes before he felt light headed from lack of food.

When he got home he started the coffee and jumped in the shower, his legs feeling like jelly. Cas cooked some breakfast and sat down to watch some tv and enjoy his omelet and coffee. Before he could doubt himself he sent Dean a text.

** _ C- Can’t wait for tonight. I hope you like steak._ **

** _ D- Hell yeah I like steak. If you didn’t, this wouldn’t work out._ **

**Cas laughed. Happy Dean was even _considering_ whether they might work out or not.**

** _ C- Mental note, meat is important to Dean._ **

**Cas’ leg bounced nervously, hoping Dean wouldn’t be offended by his joke.**

** _ D- Very important ;)_ **

The winky face again. Cas felt butterflies when he looked at that winky face. He wasn’t sure if he should respond so he didn’t. Stopping himself from saying something inappropriate or worse, walking next door to do the _thing_ that’s been on his mind since moving in.

Cas finished up his breakfast and watched the news, glancing at his phone more often than normal. He called Gabriel a while later to give him an update, Gabriel lectured him but mostly just made fun of him for being nervous. Cas didn’t stay on the phone very long. Gabriel was being more annoying than usual.

By 6:30 Cas was completely dressed and pacing. He had cleaned his entire condo, washed his bedding, showered again and even found time to read a book. He wasn’t sure if he should wear blockers this time or if he should text Dean and ask. After ten minutes of panic he decided to go with the blockers to play it safe. _Still 20 minutes, did I clean out my car? Shit I can’t remember._

Cas made his way downstairs to clean Misha out and was happy to see he did in fact bring up those bags. He never let his car get very dirty but he wanted it to look perfect for Dean.

When he finished and turned back towards the condo Dean was already walking up._ Dammit I didn’t get to knock and be romantic. Strike one._

“Hey Cas, cleaning out the wheels?” Dean asked, looking at the car and not Cas.

“Uh sort of, she wasn’t dirty but I had to make sure I didn’t forget some stuff in the backseat.” Cas said nervously.

“Yeah, gotta keep that backseat clear.” Dean winked at Cas, making his eyes go wide. Luckily Dean didn’t see the panic on Cas’ face as he hopped in the driver's seat and popped the hood. “I have to see this.” Dean let out a long exaggerated whistle to the car’s engine. “My baby would still win tho.” He joked.

Cas laughed. “Probably. You know what they say, it’s all about the driver. Though my car would kick your car's _ass_ 90% of the time, I do believe _you_ would beat _me_.”

“90% of the time get outta here Cas!” Both men felt much lighter as they climbed into the car to set off for their date.

Cas picked a highly rated steakhouse he’d never been to before. “It had good reviews, I hope you like it.”

Dean had been there before, “This place is amazing. A little pricey but you don’t have any trouble there huh _Yenko?_” He joked cause Cas to laugh. “I’m joking man, we can split it.”

Cas looked offended, “Your money is no good here Dean.” When Dean opened his mouth to argue Cas took a step forward into Dean’s space, taking him by surprise. He touched Dean’s chin lightly as they bore into each other’s eyes. “Let me treat you to dinner.” Dean nodded his agreement which made Cas smile. “Shall we?” He motioned for Dean to walk in front of him.

Cas could tell Dean didn’t like being thrown off guard and Dean isn’t like most omegas. He turned around, stopping inches from Cas face causing him to tilt his head in confusion. “Keep looking at me like that and we won't make it inside.” Cas visibly gulped and gripped the railing on the side of the walkway. A very pleased Dean turned towards the restaurant.

They talked about cars for a while, swapping stories of their younger days of racing strangers on the streets. Cas hadn’t done that in years but had some fun memories to share. They briefly spoke of their parents, moving on soon after to keep the mood light. Cas could tell how much Dean’s younger brother Sam meant to him and hoped to meet him one day.

The food was amazing, both men moaned after their first bite of steak. They ate in comfortable silence until they were too stuffed to eat more.

“I’m actually too stuffed for dessert and trust me Cas, that’s saying something.” Dean rubbed his belly happily.

Before Cas could stop the words they spilled out, “Love to have _you_ for dessert.” His eyes widened when he realized he said it out loud. As he was about to apologize, Dean laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes, seeing the alpha blush had finally made him feel like they were on an even playing field. Wanting to see if he could get Cas to blush again, Dean leaned over the table and spoke with a low, sultry voice. “You want whipped cream with your dessert Cas?”

Instantly, Cas straightened bolt upright and turned bright red just as Dean predicted. Something must’ve been happening down below too because Cas crossed his legs so quick that his knee slammed into the table so hard that Dean’s drink practically went flying. Their waiter came over to their table and asked the two to leave for disrupting the other customers, which made Dean howl with laughter even harder and Cas joined in as he paid the bill and they walked outside.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand once they were in the parking lot. He could see the alpha was embarrassed and Dean began to feel a bit guilty about having a laugh at Cas’ expense. “I haven’t laughed like that in… well, ever. Tonight was great Cas.”

Castiel let a small smile creep across his face, “We got kicked out Dean. How is that great? So much for wooing you.”

Dean playfully rolled his eyes, “You think that was the first or last time I’ve ever been kicked out of a prissy place like that? Screw those asshats. Your _wooing_ is still on schedule,” he gave a wink and the two began walking to the Camaro in the lot.

A large, burly man bumped into Dean and almost instantly grabbed his wrist. _Great. Fucking knothead_. The mysterious alpha inhaled deeply and smiled before speaking in a voice that was uglier than his face. “What do we have here?” He smiled, revealing his yellow teeth and bad breath as Dean jerked his arm away. “Feisty. I like them feisty.” Dean didn’t know if he should puke or throttle this guy in the face first.

Before Dean could react, Cas stepped in between him and the strange man. A chill ran up Dean’s spine as he heard a low protective growl and realized it was coming from Cas. “I’ll only say this once. Leave.” Cas’ voice was so commanding that Dean almost felt like he was seeing all of him for the first time. Cas wasn’t just cautious and quiet, he was also dominant and protective. It suddenly made sense why Dean felt safer around him than other alphas before. Dean watched as the massive alpha got ready to challenge Cas, but before he could Cas kicked out his foot and swept it under the man’s leg, knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground. Dean heard the man’s head hit the pavement with a smack. Cas’ voice was calm like he had just ordered a cheeseburger when he leaned over the man. “I did say I was only going to say it once. Let’s go Dean.”

Dean noticed that his date hadn’t told the other alpha that Dean was his. Part of him felt glad that Cas wasn’t trying to claim him like property but another part of him wondered if Cas even _wanted_ Dean, wanted him more than just a hole to fill. He suddenly felt weak like he couldn’t care for himself. “I had that you know.” he muttered. His gaze met Cas’ for the first time and he saw the red alpha ring in his eyes begin to fade.

Cas gave a carefree smile as he walked to the passenger side of his sleek midnight Camaro and tossed Dean the keys. “I know you did. But you shouldn’t have to. Now take us home Dean. I want to see if you can handle driving a_ real_ car.” Dean gave a challenging smile as he got behind the wheel and drove them home.

Dean felt exhilarated on the way home. Partially because Cas encouraged him to not be gentle and open the throttle as they took a detour winding down back roads, but also because he felt Cas understood him in a way nobody had before. Either he was being treated like some fragile thing that could be broken or like he was just a hole some knothead could have his way with. But Cas stood up for him, not because he couldn’t take care of himself, but because he _shouldn’t_ have to. He found himself briefly wondering where things with this alpha would go.

They pulled into the parking lot of their complex and walked up the stairs, talking and laughing like nothing had ruined their night. And if Dean was being honest, nothing had. Dean felt closer to Cas after the incident in the parking lot. They reached their doors and Dean began fiddling with his keys, finding himself not wanting the night to end. His teeth grazed his bottom lip as he gazed up at Cas’ sapphire eyes. “So,” he began, “how about next time we go to a burger joint?”

Cas took a half step closer and had a sly smile, “Next time? So you enjoyed yourself Dean?”

Dean felt his cock wake in his jeans at the Alpha’s deep, enticing voice. He looked at Cas with a defiant grin, “No Cas, I said it for shits and giggles. Next time. Burger joint. My treat. Got it, _alpha?_”

Cas raised his hand to Dean’s face and leaned in close so Dean could smell Cas’ vanilla tinted breath. “Well… if my _omega_ wants a burger then I guess that’s where we’ll go.” Before Dean could tease him about calling him _his_, Cas closed the gap between the two of them and kissed Dean. Dean welcomed Cas’ lips and when they parted, Dean slid his tongue between them and invaded Cas’ mouth.

Dean let his hands explore, feeling Cas’ runner body under his fingertips made Dean’s erection pulse. His hand glided up to Cas’ face and he ran his fingers through the alpha’s messy obsidian locks. Cas breathed a low moan and pivoted Dean against the door, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist and letting another slide down his back to the omega’s ass. Dean lifted his head and moaned Cas’ name under his heavy breath as Cas began trailing bruising kisses down Dean’s neck, rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s.

Dean felt slick begin to leak from his hole as Cas tensed at the smell. “_Fuck!_” Cas growled as he began kissing Dean more urgently. Dean began to feel pressure build in his gut as his cock strained against his jeans, he could feel the wetness from his precome that escaped his tip. Cas ran a hand down the front of Dean’s body and began rubbing the front of his jeans. Dean moaned and struggled to put his key in the doorknob to unlock his apartment. He wanted Cas like he was in heat. Dean wanted to see and feel every inch of Cas’ body and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

The door swung open and they stumbled to the couch, their lips never leaving each other. Dean heard the sound of glass breaking as they bumped into the coffee table but he didn’t care. Cas loomed over as Dean laid back on the couch, they broke apart long enough to struggle out of their coats and Dean saw the alpha red in Cas’ eyes. He lifted his hips to try and touch Cas’ but the alpha teasingly leaned back. Dean could feel the slick beginning to pool in his underwear now as he grabbed Cas by the shirt and pulled him down into a smashing kiss. Cas obliged Dean’s wants and began rocking his hips, rubbing his election on Dean’s. Even with all his clothes on, Dean noticed how massive Cas’ erection was, he thought, _Big hands, big cock. What am I waiting for exactly? _

Cas began to move more urgently, sensing Dean’s oncoming orgasm. Dean tried reaching down to take off his pants but Cas grabbed his hands and pinned them above Dean’s head. Cas moaned as he breathed in Dean’s ear, “Not yet. Come for me Dean.” Electricity coursed through Dean’s body at the sound of the alpha saying his name and he obliged as his hips shuddered against Cas’, feeling his warm come leaving his body.

Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair and whispered in his ear, “Now it’s your turn. Come for me Cas.” Cas immediately bucked his hips while moaning Dean’s name and Dean felt more warmth in his crotch as Cas released his orgasm. Once Dean blinked away the spots from his vision he looked up at Cas and smiled as he saw the alpha blush. He gave a light chuckle, “Does everything make you blush Cas?”

Cas laughed, “Well Dean, I wasn’t exactly expecting that.”

Dean laughed with him, “Shut up. You loved it.” Cas leaned down and gently bit Dean’s lip and gave a seductive smile.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean with a questioning stare. “I should go but, next time, burger joint?”

Dean barked out a loud laugh, “Yeah Cas, burger joint. Or is that code for this now? Go, text me if you get bored yeah?” Cas smiled and gave Dean a passionate kiss before walking out the door. Dean took a shower and got ready for bed, the entire time wondering, _When will next time be?_


	10. Chapter 10

** _C- I’m bored Dean._ **

** _ D- Damn Cas, you left five mins ago. Already?_ **

** _ C- What can I say, I’m already hooked ;) _ **

** _ D- Did you just winky face me?_ **

** _ C- Maybe…_ **

Cas put his phone down before he took it too far. Did that actually just happen? If you would have asked him if he even thought Dean was into him an hour ago Cas would have laughed in your face. But he saw it, he saw the golden ring around Dean’s beautiful jade eyes. He _did_ want Cas, just as bad as he wanted Dean.

After that knothead bumped into Dean it took everything not to lose himself to his alpha. The possessiveness he felt in that moment wasn’t something he was proud of. But Dean was _his_. His omega. They just had some things to figure out. He almost let Dean handle the situation, not wanting to upset him or make him feel helpless, but he couldn’t fight it. He would have killed that knothead without a second glance for Dean. When he looked at Dean, he saw that the omega in him approved. His eyes gave him away even when he said he had it under control, he couldn’t hide that beautiful omega gold.

Cas didn’t intend on going that far tonight but he gave in to his alpha the second he saw that golden ring again. He never lost himself, knowing they shouldn’t have actual intercourse yet but it was hard. Probably the hardest thing he’s ever done. The entire time they kissed his alpha repeated the same words like a mantra in his brain, _Mine! Mate! Mine! Mate!_ He had never wanted to knot someone so bad in his life.

Cas was proud he showed restraint. Even if his alpha was yelling at him. The smell of Dean’s slick was still haunting him, he was still hard when he woke up in the morning and decided to text Dean.

** _ C- Woke up bored._ **

** _ D- Well if you’re bored you can close your eyes and think about last night. That definitely wasn’t boring ;)_ **

** _ C- Did you just winky face me Dean?_ **

** _ D- Sure did... alpha ;)_ **

Cas thought about last night, as Dean said he should. It made it worse, he had to rub one out just to get out of bed. Cas went for another run and Gabriel was at his condo when he returned.

“Morning Cassie, you going to just stand there or let me in?”

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, surprised his brother would just drop by without calling.

“Rude. Can’t I just visit my baby brother when I feel like it? I called, you didn’t answer. I’m bored. Breakfast?” Cas rolled his eyes and opened the door. Smiling to himself when Gabe said the word _bored. _

“You’re cooking, I’m showering.” Cas said as he walked to his bedroom.

When he finished his shower he came out to the savory smell of bacon. His hunger hit him like a punch to the gut. “That smells amazing Gabriel.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So… what’s new with that hot omega next door? And don’t lie, you suck at lying.”

Cas rolled his eyes again, “We went on a date, it was _amazing_ but we are taking it slow.” Cas averted his gaze.

“How slow Cassie? That look didn’t say slow.”

“Slow enough.” Cas took a bite of bacon in hopes Gabe would drop it. He did, for now.

They spent the afternoon watching football and relaxing with some beer. Gabriel already called the couch so Cas wasn’t surprised when Gabe pulled out some whiskey.

Cas thought of Dean the entire time. Wondering what he was doing. He knew Dean would have Sunday dinner like he did every week but didn’t know he would be hosting until he heard new voices coming from the catwalk and inside the condo next door. It took everything not to peak outside and even more restraint not to sniff the air for alphas. He knew Dean could take care of himself but he couldn’t fight the protective feelings he had when he thought of his omega.

About an hour later someone knocked on Cas’ door. Gabriel asked if he was expecting anyone and he shook his head no, unable to fight the smile when he thought it was Dean. His smile faded slightly when he opened the door to the boisterous redhead, “What’s up bitches?” Charlie was standing next to a very tall alpha with shoulder length chestnut hair.

“Charlie.” Cas hugged her and reached out a hand to the tall alpha. “Hello, I’m Castiel.”

The alpha shook his hand, “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” Cas nodded, Dean had told him about Sam.

“Well hello Sammy,” Gabe said as he peaked over Cas’ shoulder. Cas rolled his eyes at his brother and smiled apologetically at Sam.

“Would you like to come in?” He asked the pair but Charlie handed him a beer and shook her head.

“Nope, come outside and have a beer with us. Sorry Gabe I didn’t know you were here, I’ll go grab another beer.” She ran back into Dean’s condo before Cas could tell her Gabe didn’t need more alcohol, leaving Sam standing awkwardly in Cas’ door frame. His eyes were locked onto Gabe’s. If it wasn’t Dean’s brother, Cas would have felt threatened for his older, smaller brother__. __But Sam didn’t feel aggressive and maybe it was the alcohol but Gabe seemed to enjoy the attention.

Gabriel walked outside and lazily leaned on the railing of the catwalk, “So,” he began and Cas knew his inebriated brother was sure to embarrass himself. “I have to know, does hotness run in your family?”

Sam have a nervous chuckle as his cheeks turned rosey, “Well I don’t know Gabe, does it run in yours?”

Gabriel threw his hands in the air and let out a Whoop! “I like this family Cassie. Can we keep them?” Gabe turned back to face Sam before his brother could answer. “Alright Sammy, lay it on me. Tell me about yourself.” Cas couldn’t help but roll his eyes and laugh at his older brother’s shameless flirting. It may have been embarrassing but it was the most relaxed he has ever seen Gabriel around an alpha, and for that, Cas was grateful.

Charlie returned a few moments later with more beer and soon they were all engaged in a comfortable conversation about Lord of the Rings. Sam was almost on Charlie’s level of nerd, almost. Gabe pretended to know what they were talking about just as a chance to talk to Sam more. Charlie had made Cas and Gabe binge watch them all with her and Gabe sure seemed more into it when Sam spoke about it. How drunk was he? Not that Cas could talk, standing there on the balcony had him feeling more buzzed than he was on the couch.

Cas couldn’t help but wonder where Dean was, he hadn’t seen him since last night, the memory causing Cas to smile. Maybe he should be thankful Dean hadn’t joined them, he was wearing some dark grey sweatpants. a comfy white t shirt and his hair was a disaster. Better if Dean didn’t see him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean sat at the kitchen table with Bobby and Donna, half paying attention to Cas’ laughter outside. Donna was talking about some drunk alpha who came into the bakery as she was closing and when he assumed she was just some unprotected omega, she shoved her twelve gauge shotgun up his nose. Bobby roared with laughter and gave her praise but Dean found himself leaning back and looking out the window.

His jaw tightened when he saw Cas, he was in ash colored sweatpants that hugged all the right places, a white t shirt that made his tanned biceps pop, and his charcoal hair reminded Dean of the hot night they shared the night before. Cas’ massive hands that were pinning Dean down last night now gripped a cold beer, his cheeks were flushed and he sported a huge smile as he laughed at the conversation outside. Dean couldn’t help but notice how completely opposite Cas looked now compared to his intense gaze from the night before. He also noticed that no matter how Cas looked, Dean _wanted_ him. He wanted to be the reason behind Cas’ lustful, intense stare _and_ his carefree gummy grin. It didn’t seem like much but Dean’s Omega made him see endless possibilities as the sun beamed on Cas, making him look like an angel. He wanted to wake up to that man while he was cooking French toast, he wanted _Cas_ to hold a cool cloth on his forehead when he went through his feverish heats still being knotted together.

“Earth to Dean!” Donna’s voice snapped Dean back to the present as his chair slammed down to the floor. Donna got a curious look on her face and stood to look out the window, she turned back towards the table with a sly grin. “Well, if it isn’t Mr. Mystery Alpha?”

Bobby huffed and walked over to the window. _Sonofabitch don’t do it old man_. His uncle rapped a knuckle on the window and waved the group inside. _Fuck! He did it_. Charlie, Sam, Gabriel and Cas came inside looking like they had just been called to the principal’s office.

The hair stood up on the back of Dean’s neck when Cas stepped forward and spoke first. “Mr. Singer, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Castiel, Dean’s…” he paused for a moment and glanced at Dean, unsure of what to call himself. He regained his composure quickly, “neighbor.” Cas turned to look at Donna and greeted her with a smile, “Always good to see you again Donna.” She walked over and gave Cas a hug, Dean have a small chuckle when he saw the alpha’s eyes get wide with shock. Finally, Cas looked at Dean with the same intensity in his eyes he had when he was on top of him last night. “Hello Dean.”

Bobby let out a grunt, “Mr. Singer was my father. You the _alpha_ who’s been taking my nephew on dates?” Dean let out a choked yelp and felt the blood rush to his ears.

Castiel smiled softly as his eyes met Dean’s, “Yes sir, I am.” How Cas kept his cool under his uncle’s glare was a mystery. Dean was panicking enough for the both of them.

Bobby examined Castiel, “Well I guess if you’re gonna date Dean and drink with Sam, the rest of us ought to get to know you too. Have a seat son.”

Dean jumped up from his seat, “Can’t you let the guy sober up before you start grilling him old man?” Dean walked towards Cas and was hit with a wall of the alpha’s scent. He had to resist the urge to lean in close and drink in the aroma.

Bobby studied the two men, “Alright, next Sunday. You can ride with Dean. Bring your brother too. Can’t know a man without meeting his family.” He waves his hand as if the matter had been settled.

Dean walked Cas and Gabriel outside as the sun was beginning to set. They waited to speak until after Gabe stumbled into Cas’ place. Dean rocked back and forth nervously on his heels. “So… Sunday’s date night?”

Cas gave the same carefree grin that Dean was admiring earlier as he leaned over and kissed Dean, “How about Saturday night I get you to myself first, then we can play house on Sunday?” Dean didn’t know what Cas meant by playing house but he didn’t care. He anxiously agreed and kissed the alpha passionately before walking back to join his family. As Donna brought out a Death by Chocolate cake, the possibilities of what playing house meant swirled through Dean’s mind but one thing was clear, whatever it meant, he couldn’t wait for Saturday.

Dean tried to pay attention to his family but he couldn’t focus on anything except the alpha next door. Finally, his guests left and Dean pulled out his phone and sent Cas a text.

** _ D: Everybody left. Now time for Dr Sexy ;)_ **

** _ C: What’s Dr Sexy?_ **

** _ D: Please tell me that was a joke…._ **

** _ C: I’ve never heard of it. Sorry. _ **

** _ D: Turn on your Netflix now. _ **

** _ C: …. I don’t have Netflix Dean _ **

Dean yelled _What!?_ So loud he was sure Cas heard him through the walls.

** _ D: Get over here and get educated. _ **

Within seconds there was a knock at Dean’s door, Castiel was waiting with a smile and a six pack of cold beer. Dean grinned and kissed Cas as he came in. They sat on the couch and Dean playfully nudged the alpha, “No funny business Cas. This is serious research.”

Cas smiled as Dean made himself comfortable leaning against him, “Yes, Dean. Research tonight. _Fun_ on Saturday.”

Dean turned on Netflix and began from season one. Cas interjected sometimes to ask questions or to point out medical inaccuracies, but Dean didn’t mind at all. He could’ve stayed on that couch, inhaling Cas’ scent and watching _Dr Sexy_ forever. Halfway through the first season, Dean’s eyes started to get heavy, and he drifted into a sandalwood and vanilla scented dream in Cas’ arms.

Dean woke as the sun shined on his face through the curtains. He gazed up and saw Cas was still there, his mouth slightly open as he snored softly. He studied Cas’ face for a moment before glancing at the clock on the wall. _Shit!_ Dean was supposed to be out the door by now. “Cas,” he gently shook the alpha awake. Dean didn’t want this moment to end but he didn’t want Cas to get in trouble at his job either. “Cas, wake up sleeping beauty. We’re late for work.”

Cas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled at Dean still half asleep. He stretched his arms and kissed Dean good morning as if they had all the time in the world. Dean glided his hands up Cas’ thigh and noticed his morning erection straining against his sweatpants. Cas seemed to read his thoughts as he grabbed Dean’s hand and kissed him so deeply that Dean sunk back into the couch and let out a moan. When the alpha pulled away his eyes were dark with lust, “As tempting as this is Dean, I’d like to take my time. Let me know when you’re ready for more… _research._” Cas said the word research like he had more than Netflix in mind and Dean wanted to tell him he was ready for it right now.

Instead he kissed Cas and dragged his teeth across his lips as he pulled away. “How about _you_ let _me_ know when you’re ready Cas.” Cas’ eyes grew wide and he ran a hand through his messy hair. His face blushed as he gave out a small laugh and got up to leave.

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, Dean was about to walk out the door when his phone chimed. He smiled when he saw it was from Cas.

_** C: It seems that your sofa is where all the magic happens Dean. Wish I was there now ;)** _

That morning Dean went to work later than he had ever been but in a better mood than he’d been in in years.


	12. Chapter 12

As it turns out, when you make plans for sex a week in advanced, the week will go really slow. Cas could hardly focus on anything at work, every time his mind wandered it went to Dean. More specifically, Dean on his couch.

A slap upside the head awoke him from his thoughts, “Earth to Castiel. Lose the creepy smile.” Charlie always had to tease. She gasped, “Are you thinking of Dean? You are! I saw they way you guys look at each other.”

That got Cas’ attention, “How do we look at each other?”

Charlie scoffed, “You still have the creep smile Cas. You look at each other like you’re hungry.” She shrugged, “Don’t know how else to describe it, I’ve never seen either of you like this. It’s almost as cute as it is gross.

Cas’ smile widened as he licked his lips that the thought. Oh, he was hungry alright, and he planned on having a lot of _apple pie_ this Saturday.

“Okay, bye. Smile weirdly by yourself.” Charlie walked away from his desk.

He was just as distracted at home, on Thursday he burned dinner. He had completely forgotten about the chicken he had in the oven and took a very long hot shower. When he smelled the smoke he jumped out of the shower so fast he slipped and hit his head on the wall.

Feeling defeated, Cas looked in the mirror and saw a small cut on his forehead and laughed at himself before wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waist and walking out to the kitchen. Turning off the oven with a frown, he pulled out the burnt chicken and set it in the sink. _Dammit!_

Before he could contemplate what to eat now that dinner was ruined, a knock at the door startled him. _Probably some neighbor making sure I'm not burning down the condo._

Completely forgetting he was in a towel he walked over and opened the door, it was Dean.

“Didn’t they teach you how to cook at rich boy school?” Dean joked before taking in the sight of Cas. “Um…. you’re naked… and bleeding.” Cas could tell Dean wanted to look away but couldn’t. Cas blushed.

“Apologies. Come in.” He waved for Dean to enter. Dean was wearing some old jeans and a faded black shirt, Cas could tell he just came from work. His sweat from the day removing most of his blockers. Cas inhaled deeply with a smile, not attempting to hide it. “You smell so much better than my burnt food.” Cas attempted to joke, once again forgetting he was in a towel.

“Not that I’m complaining but are you gonna be naked the whole time, because it’s a little distracting. Especially when you smell the way you smell, al_pha_.”

Cas looked down and blushed again, “Shit. One second.” He disappeared down the hall. Dean realized he never seen the inside of Cas’ condo before. It was a perfectly mirrored version of his own but decorated very differently. Cas had bookshelves mounted on every wall, most were filled with books and a couple had family photos and candles.

Cas cleaned up the cut and put a small bandaid on before he pulled on some light gray sweatpants and a black Metallica t shirt before returning to the kitchen, not attempting to comb his hair.

He walked out to Dean looking at his bookshelves, “I had to donate a lot of them but I kept the great ones. If you ever need a book you’re welcome to help yourself.”

Dean turned around like he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He was actually looking at a photo of three boys, he could tell one was Cas and another was Gabe but he wondered who the oldest boy in the photo was. Cas had never spoke of another brother.

“So, are you okay, what happened to your face?” Dean asked, walking up closer to take a look. When he cupped Cas’ face, Cas couldn’t help but smile. Dean didn’t realize his Omega was trying to take care of Cas just like Cas’ Alpha wanted to take care of Dean. “And also, your dinner.” Dean smiled.

“Yes, I’m fine... I just got a little... distracted”

“Oh really? Distracted about what Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrows as his mind obviously went into the gutter.

Cas blushed. “Uh. Shower. I was in the shower.” Cas looked over at the pizza box, “Did you predict I would ruin dinner? Very thoughtful.” Cas’ smooth attempt to change the subject worked.

Dean ran a hand behind his neck, “Oh that, I just got off work later than normal so I figured I’d save some time and grab a pizza. Then I smelled your crisis and figured you’d need to eat too.” He waved a hand like it was no big deal. Walking over and pulling out a slice, “Got any beer?”

Cas walked over to the fridge, pulling out 2 beers. He popped the caps and set one in front of Dean, “You know Dean, I have this pizza man fantasy and you’re making it very hard to keep my hands to myself until Saturday.” Cas couldn’t help but flirt, he wanted to eat Dean much more than any pizza.

Dean leaned in closer, his body just inches from Cas’ as he set down his pizza slice. “Is that so? What other fantasies you have, Cas?”

_Shit. Why did I open this door!_ “I.. uh…” Cas couldn’t hide his blush, Dean laughed of course, causing Cas to blush more. “Maybe we should go over that another day? With a little more alcohol.” Cas took a drink of beer.

“That bad huh?” Dean took a drink of his beer and then leaned forward to whisper in Cas’ ear, “Can’t wait.”

The rest of the night went great. They watched a few more episodes of Dr. Sexy after Dean convinced Cas he needed Netflix but they mostly talked. About work, family, ex’s, life, everything. It felt amazing to open up and talk to someone who _wasn’t_ Gabe. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

Cas noticed the time and didn’t want to bring it up, not wanting the night to end. “You’re welcome to stay over Dean. I promise not to bite.” Dean looked over at Cas and saw he had a mischievous smile.

“What if I wanted you to?” Dean joked, laughing at Cas’ blush. Cas was just the right amount of tired to have his inhibitions lowered. He sat forward and kissed Dean softly.

As soon as Dean parted his lips Cas dove in, their tongues danced sloppily as Cas climbed onto Dean’s lap. It only took a moment for Cas to climb off apologizing. “I’m sorry Dean. I would blame the beer but we only had one.” Cas stood up and walked to the kitchen, attempting to will his hard on away.

Dean came up behind him, “Stop apologizing Cas. We _both_ want this, not just you.”

Cas turned to look Dean in the eyes, a smile forming on his face. He walked up and kissed Dean again, slightly different than the last kiss. This kiss was a promise for _more_. When he pulled back he ran the back of his hand down Dean’s cheek. “Saturday.”

Dean smiled back, “Saturday.” He started to back away, “I’ll see you then, Cas.”

Cas watched him go longingly, already missing his company. Having Dean in his condo felt so right for Cas. It has never felt more like home.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

When Cas woke up on Saturday, he could hardly eat. _Why did I put this pressure on myself?_ He realized he and Dean never picked a time for today. They both got so caught up in _what_ they planned on doing they never actually made a plan. By 1pm Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He slid on his slippers and walked next door before he could change his mind.

Dean opened the door wearing some green plaid pajama pants and a white t shirt, his hair was almost as messy as Cas’ and Cas could tell Dean knew _exactly_ why he was at his door. They shared a quick smile before they were on each other.

Dean pulled Cas in by his blue shirt, slamming their mouths together. Cas kicked the door closed behind him and picked Dean up, wrapping his legs around him. Cas almost pulled away to ask where the bedroom was before remembering their condos were almost exactly the same.

The men collapsed ungracefully onto Dean’s bed. Cas was instantly overwhelmed with Dean’s scent. A low growl escaped his chest as he pulled away, staring into Dean lust blown Omega eyes. The gold was brighter than Cas had ever seen it and he knew Dean was staring at the red in his eyes.

“I need you Dean.” Cas blushed, realizing what he just admitted.”

“I’m right here Cas.” Dean responded quietly, slowly grinding his hips up, pushing his hard cock into Cas’.

Cas groaned, diving in for more. He kissed down Dean’s neck, making sure to be extra careful by Dean’s mating gland. He couldn’t stop himself from gently licking it before pulling himself away to pull off Dean’s shirt. Cas pulled off his own shirt as he kissed down Dean’s torso. Stopping as he reached the waistband of Dean’s pajamas.

Cas looked up, asking Dean if it was okay with his eyes. Dean licked his lips and nodded and Cas smiled at the go ahead.

Cas pulled Dean’s pants down, freeing Dean’s throbbing cock. Cas salivated at the sight. Every inch of Dean was perfect. Though Cas had never been with an omega before, he read they have much smaller cocks than alpha’s but Dean was not small by any means. He was bigger than any beta Cas had ever been with and within an inch or two of Cas’.

Cas didn’t hesitate to suck Dean’s entire length down, causing him to buck his hips off the mattress with a groan. “Fuck Cas.” Dean whispered breathlessly.

Cas moaned when Dean gripped his hair, smelling the slick pouring just inches from his mouth. He _needed_ a taste.

Before Cas even realized what he was doing, he lifted Dean’s legs up and began lapping up Dean’s slick. Both men moaned loudly. Cas could have stayed down there all day drinking up that apple pie slick. “More Cas. Need your cock.”

Cas pulled up to see Dean’s face. His cheeks were flushed, as he yearned for more. Cas climbed up Dean, kissing his way to Dean’s mouth, slamming his tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. Dean reached down, shoving Cas’ pants down while they kissed heatedly.

When Dean saw Cas’ cock for the first time his eyes widened, “Shit Cas, how do you fit that thing in briefs?” Making Cas blush.

Cas couldn’t wait anymore, he lined up at Dean’s hole before looking for confirmation again. “Yes, Cas. Fuck me.”

Cas instantly slid inside Dean’s warm welcoming channel. There was little resistance due to Dean’s tightness but the slick made it a smooth adjustment. When Cas bottomed out he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Fuck Dean, this is better than I ever could have imagined.”

“Same for me Cas. I’m ready.” Cas nodded and started at a slow pace. Every movement sent a wave of ecstasy over both men’s bodies. It felt as though they were made for each other. Cas’ knot began to swell faster than he anticipated.

“So good Dean. So beautiful. I’m close baby.” Cas kissed Dean’s neck with every praise causing Dean to purr. His omega loving all the sweet things Cas was saying. Even when Dean heard Cas mutter _mine_, under his breath he couldn’t feel anything but euphoria.

Cas ran his teeth along Dean’s mating gland without realizing. His alpha wanted to bite, _bad_. His thrusts became erratic as his knot began to catch on Dean’s hole while he slammed into Dean’s prostate. “I’m close Cas. Do it alpha, knot me.”

Cas gripped Dean’s leaking cock just as he knotted, spilling into Dean with a growl. The second Dean felt Cas’ knot catch he released more than he ever has before, painting both of their stomachs white. Cas laid down onto Dean’s chest, making the mess worse and not caring. He was still running his teeth along Dean’s gland, his alpha wanting and needing to make Dean his in _every_ way possible.

Dean’s head rolled loosely as he bared his neck for Cas. Neither man spoke as Cas bit down softly before pulling back and placing a soft kiss on the gland. Cas felt proud of himself for not giving in to his possessive alpha. When Dean, _not his post orgasm omega_, wanted to mate, Cas would know.

They were stuck there for about thirty minutes, basking in their afterglow with praises and soft kisses, before Cas slipped out of Dean’s hole and collapsed next to him. Both men staring at the ceiling. Cas was almost asleep when Dean spoke, “Lunch?”


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday night was a blur of orgasms and Cas and Dean’s entangled bodies. Dean fell asleep nestled against Castiel’s chest, feeling sore from the countless times Cas had made him come. But he also realized, it wasn’t _just_ about sex to the alpha. Cas had cleaned Dean off after every intense bout of sex, he had made sure Dean stayed hydrated and ate. While knotted together, the two would laugh and joke around or share intimate kisses while discussing more details about their lives. When Dean wasn’t stuck in euphoria from coming in Cas’ mouth or from being knotted and feeling full, he was daydreaming about a future with Cas.

Dean woke to the morning sun beaming on his face and the smell of breakfast filling the condo. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached for Cas and realized he was alone. He got up and slid on the pajamas he had worn the day before and sauntered to the kitchen. Cas was standing at the stove cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon. His hair was messy and Dean’s _Led Zeppelin_ t shirt fit tightly against his muscular body. Dean wanted to skip breakfast altogether after seeing his alpha neighbor so he moved in behind Cas and placed a kiss on his neck. “Morning sunshine.” He said between gentle kisses that became more urgent. Dean could feel his cock waking up to the scent of vanilla and sandalwood, wanting to feel Cas inside him again.

Cas released a small chuckle and turned to kiss Dean with just as much passion as the night before. His large hands cupping Dean’s ass as his hard erection rubbed against Dean’s. “You need to eat. Otherwise…” his voice trailed off as he slid his hand inside Dean’s pants and traced his finger along Dean’s slick wet hole. Cas slowly pushed his finger in and pulled Dean into a kiss. They both moaned and began exploring each other with their hands. Dean broke away and began to untie Cas’ pajamas while licking his lips. Cas turned his head and saw that breakfast was burning. He placed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and kissed him one more time, his teeth dragging along his partners bottom lip while letting out a growl. “Eat first Dean. Then, I’m all yours.” Dean wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a promise of something more than just sex in the alpha’s voice.

They ate breakfast and went to the living room. Dean turned on the tv and pressed play on _Dr Sexy_. He curled up in Cas’ arms and realized he was still exhausted from the night before. As his eyes grew heavier, Dean felt Cas’ heartbeat against his back and his warm breath on his neck. Cas nuzzled into Dean’s hair and inhaled his apple pie scent and briefly tightened his grip around Dean. Dean didn’t need Cas to say anything, he was already thinking the same thing his alpha was. _Can we stay here forever?_ Before long, Dean drifted into the most peaceful dream he had ever had.

_Dean was lying in a white sheeted bed when he opened his eyes and saw messy obsidian hair and plump pink lips slightly parted as Cas slept next to him. He had aged somewhat but he could tell the man next to him was the same Cas that Dean had just met weeks ago. The room was stark white but everything paled in comparison to the sight of his partner innocently sleeping. Cas shifted and exposed his neck and Dean could see a faint pink scar on top of the alpha’s scent gland. Dean smiled at the thought the Cas had let him mark him. Careful not to disturb his partner’s slumber, Dean climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The place had the same layout as his condo but everything was white. The floor, the walls, all of it, but that didn’t concern Dean. He had to find a mirror. _

_He reached the bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror. He was shocked at his reflection. Cas wasn’t the only one who had aged. Dean was leaner, and the wrinkles around his eyes were more profound. He let his eyes examine his new face and then saw his mark. He raised his hand to touch the scar tentatively, and the light glinted off of something on his left hand. A small band of silver on his ring finger. He pondered his weathered, calloused hand and his heart danced at the thought of him and Cas were married. He exited the bathroom and his dream shifted. _

_Cas was his young self again standing at the head of the dining table in his Uncle Bobby’s house. Bobby was on the other end and the whole family was there. They were smiling as Cas raised his glass in a toast. Dean wasn’t sure what the toast was but he beamed with pride at the sight of Cas at the head of the table. Before Dean could register what was happening the scene changed again. _

_Dean was standing in an alley, he recognized this memory. His heart began to race as he remembered what would happen next. As if on cue, three crazed alphas cornered him, the red ring in their eyes making them look like monsters. Dean whimpered as he recalled his first heat, he had been beaten and terrified that night and wasn’t eager to relive the memory. Before the alphas jumped him something changed, it wasn’t a memory. It couldn’t be. When Dean saw a man standing between him and the knotheads he recognized the scent. Vanilla. How could Cas be here? But Dean saw him, standing there, protecting him. A deep warning growl escaped Cas’ throat as he began charging the alphas. Dean called out for Cas but his voice stuck in his throat. Cas dispatched the strangers with ease like he had to the large alpha at the restaurant. Cas turned and wrapped his arms around Dean and whispered in his ear, “You’re safe. I’m here now.” Dean’s heart swelled as he felt his Alpha’s arms embracing him and the scene melted away as Dean fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. _

“Dean. Wake up.” Cas’ voice was soft as Dean opened his eyes. He saw the alpha with a new appreciation, and as crazy as it was, knew that he wanted to wake up to Cas every single day. “It’s time to go to dinner, Dean. Are you ready? I mean… are you _sure_ you want me to be there?”

Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand. _How could he be so unsure of himself? Doesn’t he see how amazing he is? _he thought before saying, “If I wasn’t sure before, I am now.” Cas tilted his head in confusion causing Dean to laugh before kissing Cas’ full lips. “Let’s go… alpha.” Dean winked as he got up from the couch and Cas followed him.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

The next week flew by, dinner on Sunday went great. Bobby welcomed Cas and Gabe into the family as honorary members and Donna told them their money was no good at the bakery. Charlie was excited to see them together as well, she kissed them both on the cheek and warned them not to try and _out gay_ her and Jo. Sam and Gabriel walked off for about an hour but Dean was too happy to notice until Donna asked about them.

The next Monday morning Dean woke feeling feverish and covered in slick. All his time with Cas had prompted Dean’s heat to come early, luckily Cas was there to help him in the morning. Dean tried ushering Cas off to work but Cas was intent on making sure Dean had what he needed. Cas made sure to text Bobby and let him know Dean wouldn’t be in for the week and checked the fridge as he was putting on his coat. Dean was tempted to tell Cas to just grab the extra set of keys off the ledge so he could come back after work but he decided not to pressure him. When Dean heard Cas walk into his condo next door he rolled his eyes. Of course Cas would refuse to be that far away in case Dean needed him. _Stubborn alpha_, he thought. He grabbed a towel and sat on the couch, it only took seconds before Cas’ scent began creeping into Dean’s space through the vent. The cramps began to worsen the longer his omega smelled the alpha next door. The pain and the need for Cas was almost unbearable so Dean staggered to his bed.

Dean fell in and out of sleep as the day crawled on. When he was awake he showered and jacked off as much as possible but nothing was as satisfying as his alpha’s knot inside of him. As the sky began to turn colors while the sun began to creep under the horizon, Dean woke to a knock on the door. He rushed to open the door thinking it was Cas but instead found a casserole dish with a note on his doorstep. He bent down and picked it up.

**Stop being stubborn. Eat. Call if you need me. **

** -Cas**

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone.

** _D: Does it strictly have to be a call or can I just text?_ **

** _ C: How are you feeling? Do you need me?_ **

** _ D: No Cas, I like randomly texting alphas during my heat just for kicks. Get over here. _ **

** _ C: Is this your heat talking or you?_ **

** _ D: ME! COME ON!_ **

Cas opened his door immediately and looked at Dean. He shook his head and guided Dean to the bed as he scolded him. “You haven’t been eating today have you? When was the last time you had some water Dean?”

Dean barked out a laugh as he collapsed on the bed. His body was screaming at him to rip off Cas’ clothes and have him bury his knot deep inside but Dean wasn’t about to seem weak or needy. “So how was _work_ Cas?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead that was beaded with sweat. “It’s funny really. I called the office and it turns out there isn’t any work that needs to be done for the next oh… four or five days. So it looks like your stubborn ass is stuck with me during this heat, _omega_.”

Dean wanted to come back with a sarcastic remark but he was too tired and as much as he hated to admit it, glad Cas was there, even if he was making jokes at his expense at the moment. He gave a weak smile before pulling his alpha by the shirt down to kiss him. Their bodies intertwined effortlessly as second nature took hold and they got lost in feverish bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning!**
> 
> This chapter contains a small mention of rape. Please read at your own risk

By day four, both men were completely exhausted. They moved over to Cas’ condo on day three, Dean ran out of groceries and they needed some clean sheets. Dean was stubborn but he didn’t hesitate to jump on Cas when he needed his knot, day four was _always_ the hardest on omegas.

Cas was in the kitchen throwing together a sandwich when Dean woke up with cramps. Their bond had grown tremendously over this last week and Cas felt Dean was in pain before he even heard his groan.

“Caass” Dean mumbled just as Cas ran in the room.

“I’m here, Dean.” Cas slid down his shorts and climbed into the bed, rolling Dean onto his back. Cas slid inside with ease just as a bout of slick pooled out of Dean’s hole. They were both sore from the days of nonstop sex, pain mixed with pleasure as Cas began to thrust in and out.

Cas leaned forward and began lapping at Dean’s mating gland. The urge to bite grew every time he slid inside Dean. He knew it was a dangerous game to lick and suck at Dean’s gland, knowing his alpha could take over and bite at any second. Cas couldn’t help it, he would convince himself he just needed one more lick. Dean would bare his neck for Cas every time, inviting the alpha to bite.

Apple pie filled all of Cas’ senses. A low growl escaped his throat as he scraped his teeth against Dean’s neck. Dean bared his neck again, this time leaning into Cas’ teeth. _Mine_. His alpha said repeatedly.

“Bite me alpha.” Dean moaned, causing Cas to back away and stare into Dean’s beautiful glowing eyes.

Cas’ eyes flashed a deep crimson, his alpha fighting to the surface. “Dean… are you sure?”

Dean nodded, smiling weekly at Cas. Cas’ alpha immediately took over as he buried his face in Dean’s neck. His thrusts became erratic and animalistic. Dean came, digging his nails into Cas’ back as he rocked his hips, matching Cas’ trusts. Cas spilled into him seconds later, biting down and breaking the skin, the taste of iron filling his mouth. Cas pulled off slowly, licking up Dean’s blood.

“Your turn Dean.” Cas bared his neck as Dean looked at him in shock.

“Seriously Cas?” Cas didn’t understand why Dean was so surprised.

“Of course, you are my mate. We are in this together, forever.” Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, knowing he couldn’t respond in words.

Cas pulled away and bared his neck again. “Bite me my beautiful omega.” When Dean clamped down both men came again, an electric current running through their bodies.

Dean and Cas laid together, staring at the ceiling with a smile. They were mated.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

After Dean’s heat, they had some explaining to do. Dean’s family was shocked to see the mating bites, _especially_ on both of them. They wore their bites with pride.

About a week later, they finally had both condos clean and back to normal. Cas invited Dean over for dinner, he was going to ask Dean to move in. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, they practically lived together now. As they ate Dean could tell something was going on, “Okay, something is up. Talk to me.”

Cas played innocent, “What? Nothing is _up_.” Dean rolled his eyes and gave Cas his, _bullshit_ face. Causing Cas to roll his eyes back.

“Fine. I um, I wanted to ask-” Cas was cut short by Gabriel running into his condo.

“Castiel, why the _hell_ aren't you answering your phone!” Gabriel was pissed, and he isn’t one to get angry often.

“What happened? What is wrong Gabriel?” Cas instantly fearing the worst. “Did someone hurt you!?”

“What? No. Cassie… are those mating bites?!?” Gabriel stated in shock for a moment.

“Yes Gabriel, we are mated now.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand, lifting it up for a kiss. “But that isn’t why you are here.” Cas tilted his head.

Gabriel walked around by the kitchen, sighing before speaking, “No it isn’t. Cas, Michael is out.” Cas stood up from the couch and walked over.

“When?!” Cas’ entire demeanor changed, Dean had never seen him this way.

“Tonight! They let that bag of dicks out. I can’t fucking believe it.” Gabe began to pace.

“Hold on, who the hell is Michael?” Dean stood up, annoyed at how confused he was and even more annoyed at the look Cas and Gabe shared. Realization dawned on Dean’s face when he looked at the photo on Cas’ bookshelf. “The guy in the picture. But Cas, who-“

“You didn’t tell him about Michael?” Gabriel looked at his brother and then back at Dean. “I’m going to go and let you guys talk. But Cassie, I’m coming back tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about.” Gabriel turned to leave.

Dean stopped him before Gabe could leave. “Hold up,” He tossed his keys, “just hang out there Gabe. If this Michael is as bad as he’s sounding, you should stay close.” Cas was thankful that Dean could sense his brother’s anxiety. It was cemented in his mind right then that he had made the right choice mating Dean. But after Dean found out about Michael, would he feel the same way?

Cas sighed and walked over, motioning for Dean to sit with him. “I’ll tell you everything, but let me start at the beginning.” Cas ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking exhausted.

“Michael is my brother. Remember when you asked why I fight for omegas Dean? He’s why. Michael was imprisoned for raping an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who loved this story! Stay tuned for Part 2 in our series called Moving Up!


End file.
